The Five Incidences of Layla Montgomery
by RunAwayMissMay
Summary: A relationship can be defined in it's moments. And for Layla and Remus there were only ever five. A Marauder's Era Fan Fiction.


Layla Montgomery would never be an impressive witch. She would flash and fade, leaving nothing more than a few words on a gravestone and a sixteen year gap between numbers.

Her relationship with a particular werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin could be plotted in five incidences. Like all of those that the marauders encountered she seemed to pale in comparison to their charisma and confidence. She would be forgotten- but not by the usual methods, or for the usual reasons. Layla Montgomery had always wanted to be forgotten.

The first incidence was the broomstick ordeal. It was well past midnight- the wee hours of a Wednesday. Sirius sat propped up against his bed smoking. It was a bad habit. At 14 no wizard should be smoking, but at 14 Sirius had already broken almost every rule in the book. He reveled in rebellion. The rest of the dorm was asleep. Even Lupin whose rest was never truly peaceful. It was a rare moment of quiet and serenity; a time when there was no laughter or arguing. There was only quiet. But Hogwarts never allowed such moments. Especially not in the fourth year's Gryffindor dorms.

SMASH!

The window shattered, sending cascades of glass around the dorm. All five boys sprung upwards, reaching hurriedly for wands and glancing around. The object in the middle of the room stirred. A broomstick lay near the opposite wall where it had smashed into Lupin's bedpost.

"Lumos," The object was shifting now, stirring from the inky pool where it seemed to lie. The boys had their wands out now.

"Show yourself or we'll curse." Even the infamous James Potter's voice sounded a little unnerved. The shape groaned and rolled over to reveal...

A girl.

She had a forgettable face, but hair that had a mind of it's own. She was wearing jeans and a shirt. Everything about her was plain. Her arms were bleeding and she had a scratch on her face.

"For fucks sake." She propped herself up, wincing to face the wands. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Lupin and Peter had lowered their wands, but James and Sirius were still barking questions at her

Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly she wasn't as plain anymore. There were creases in-between her eyes, and her cheeks flushed. The boy's weren't ready for her response, but then again, though none would ever admit it, they were never prepared for women.

"4 years and you don't know who I am? Merlins beard, you guys really are wankers." She pulled out her ow wand and started muttering spells over the cuts on her arms. Sirius frowned.

"You might want to watch it considering you just crashed through _our_ window and there are four of us." She rolled her eyes again, and waved her wand at the window. The peices on the floor began to rise and fit back into place.

"You're fault for putting the window there."

Lupin took a step forward. He would always be the kind one. He would always be the forgiving understanding one.

"Are you ok?" He offered her a hand up. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw? You're in our charms and transfiguration class." She smiled at him. The girls hair was tangled in the cuts on her cheek.

"This is why you were always my favourite. But 100 points to Gryffindor if you know my name?" Lupin looked lost. She rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't fade. "Well then I shan't tell you." She made towards her broom, but Potter stood in her way.

"Want to tell me why you crashed through our window on a broom?" James Potter would always be an imposing figure. He was infamous and gorgeous and lucky. The girl, though trying to hide it, was undoubtedly and inevitably intimidated.

"It's the Wednesday of an even week." She shrugged, like that explained everything. The Marauders looked confused. She scoffed. "The infamous Marauder's don't know about Night Quiditch?" Potter's face blanched. He knew everything that went on in the school. The Marauder's power lay in their knowledge of the school. "Though..." The girls face was smug, "I suppose you wouldn't want to play with us Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs rarely turn up. We like to play rough." She winked and made to get past James again. He sidestepped, blocking her path.

"What do you mean? When did this start?" Again the girl grinned. Lupin couldn't help but hide a smile- he had to acknowledge any person who had the audacity to antagonize James.

"It's been going on since before we started. But I shan't say anymore." With that the girl summoned her wand, hitting James in the back and walked towards the door. She turned back to them.

"I wouldn't mention this to anyone. Not that you could, considering you arrogant gits don't know my name." Before anyone could retaliate the door was closed and the Marauders were let to themselves again.

"Who the hell was that?" breathed Peter.

By the end of the next day the Marauder's knew Layla Montgomery's name. Lupin noted her in class, grinning with the other Ravenclaws and avoiding ever answering questions in class. She was forgettable and plain. She was the wallpaper. And yet, all of a sudden Lupin found himself aware of every movement Layla Montgomery decided to make.


End file.
